


MERCY

by SandriaC (SandrC)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Again, Agender Frisk, F/F, Frisk's Pronouns are They/Them, Gen, I promise, Other, Past Abuse, Post Pacifist Route, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, RESETting doesn't truly reset everything, Second Person, Time Shenanigans, aromantic asexual frisk, deffo not projecing, flirty aro!frisk, flowey is not as much of an ashole as he could be, frisk has trust issues, frisk is older, humans are asshats, i promised I would write it and I am, implied genocide route, inconsistent update schedule, jsyk, just good old fashioned blood and violence, just so you know, magic has some inconsistent rules, mentions of abuse, no im not projecting, no skeevy sex stuff, pangolin!alphys, papyrus isn't as oblivious as he appears, sans knows a lot more than he lets on, seeing-eye flowey, the reader is frisk, there will be flashbacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandrC/pseuds/SandriaC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You would prove to them that you weren't wrong to free the monsters; that you had the right idea and did the right thing.  So what if you're hated? So what if you're attacked? So what if you're called horrible things? You'll show them all that MERCY was the best route.</p><p>(Pseudo-rewrite of the older MERCY)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. *Remembering Your Snacts Fills You With DETERMINATION

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KerisVersaille](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerisVersaille/gifts).



> This work has a lot of text formatting going on. I am using a skin I made myself for Undertale, so if you want to be able to read this properly without disabling author style, make sure you have these fonts installed (one from each line):  
> Comic Sans MS  
> Papyrus  
> Windings or Zapf Dingbat  
> Determination Mono, Determination Sans, 8bitoperator, or Press Start 2P
> 
> If you have visual issues, please disable creator style so you can read. I do change the color of the font some and I don't want to make this difficult for you.
> 
> Thanks for your support and please leave a comment if you can! Kudos are nice too!

A soft autumn breeze brushed across your skin, ruffled Toriel and Asgore's fur, whistled through Papyrus and Sans' bones, tickled Undyne and Alphys' scales, and made waves in Mettaton's hair. There was a reverent silence as you all stared out at the cave exit. There was nothing to stop you from going out any more. The barrier had fallen. You had done it. They were free. _You_ were free.

You took the first step past the threshold, apprehensive and quiet as always. Your shoes slapped against the cold stone of the staircase that lead to aboveground and your breathing echoed loudly back as you ascended what felt like a million stairs. You looked back and saw the bright and shining souls of your friends following a dozen paces behind you. The golden glow of Asgore, the grass green of Toriel, the light blue of Papyrus, the strange indigo of Sans—not quite purple and not quite blue—, the sunny shade of Undyne that complimented the glowing orange of Alphys, and the brilliant glimmering blue of Mettaton; they all shined bright and hopeful. You smiled and faced forward again. There was a whole world to show your new family.

You walked up more stairs, each one seemingly more difficult than the last. Your legs ached and your chest was tight but not because of exercise. You had experienced more exhausting physical exertions that just this, but your whole being seemed weighted down with lead. What if everything was worse than before? What if they didn't like what was above them? What if the humans just forced them back? What if? What if? _What if?_

You felt a soft paw touch your shoulder and you looked up into the warm smile of Toriel. _You'll be fine_ , her expression said. _It will all be alright._

You gave her a swift nod and continued on. There was only a little more to go and you were so excited to show them your favorite places—if they were still around. You wanted to show everyone the best parts of aboveground (and leave out the worst). The bright white light that was left over from the barrier faded into a reddish orange and you knew then that you were almost there. Almost to freedom. Almost home—that is, if aboveground could be considered your home anymore. If home is where the heart is, then your home was with the monsters that surrounded you. Wherever they were, you would follow. That was a promise.

For a brief moment, a single thought crossed everyone's mind. You saw it resonate in their souls as you looked back to make sure they were ready. Is this it? Is this the end?

 _Hardly_ , you thought as you turned your face back to the warmth of the sun that was just out of sight. _This is just the beginning, I'm sure._ You took the final step aboveground.

The exit from underground led to a small alcove that overlooked Ebott and the surrounding forest. It was a little ways up the mountain, but there was a small trail that led to the forest below and, if you remembered correctly, the main road leading to Ebott itself. You walked forward until you were on the edge of the alcove and stared at the setting sun. One by one, your friends did as well.

"Is this the sun?" Undyne asked. Her voice quavered, unsure and afraid. You saw Alphys grip her hand and give her a shaky, crooked smile. Undyne looked down at her girlfriend and then back at the sun. "It's the same color as you! No wonder I like it so much!"

Alphys blushed but pulled in closer to Undyne. You snickered and looked over to where Asgore and Toriel were standing. There was a certain amount of distance between them, not quite respectable, more cold and calculated than anything else. _Old wounds took time_ , you supposed, your left hand straying to a patch or darker skin on your right wrist. Still, despite the animosity between the two of them, they were entranced. You could barely make out their conversation, even while reading their souls.

"It looks the same," Toriel whispered. She wrung her hands as she stared out at the forest below. "The sun is the same, though I don't remember there being this many trees when we were closed off."

"Plants grown at their own pace. These trees may be the ancestors of the ones that watched the fall of our kind Tori." Asgore looked sheepishly away when Toriel glared at him for using her nickname. "Though you are right. The sun is the same as ever. I suppose that's a blessing..."

Papyrus excitedly ran around, Sans a few lazy steps behind him. "Look! It's the _sun_! And the _sky_! And _clouds_! And look at all those different trees! They look _nothing_ like the ones in Snowdin! "

"Yeah bro, they sure don't," San seemed at a loss for puns, now that the whole world above them was within reach. How many times had he reached this point only to have it snatched away from him at the last minute because of your weakness? Guilt bubbled in your chest but he caught your eye and—though this shouldn't be possible—gave you an even more sly grin. "We should thank Frisk for this, huh?"

"Thank you so much Frisk!" Papyrus swept you up in a large, bone crushing hug, and you coughed as the air left your lungs.

" **It's no problem at all Papyrus,** " you wheezed, " **but could you please put me down? I can't breathe!** " You rapidly patted his arm a couple of times until he picked up on your message and deposited you back to the ground. Sans shook with laughter.

"Well it looks like he really took your breath away!"

You shook your head and groaned. " **That was bad even for you Sans.** " You turned your attention away from the brothers to check up on Mettaton. He had been strangely quiet the whole time.

"So this is what aboveground looks like in person," Mettaton murmured as you walked towards him. He was looking out at the world laid before him and seemed oddly pensive.

" **You like it?"** You stood beside him and looked out at what he was looking at. His view was that of flowering trees showering the ground in torrents of petals. You had never seen them before, at least not as well as this. It reminded you of something out of that anime that Alphys loved so much, _Mew Mew Kissy Cutie_.

He nodded, slowly, almost as if he was afraid that any movement would make the whole thing stop. "It's _amazing_..."

You sat down and dangled your legs off the edge of the alcove. Everyone hustled and bustled around you, taking in all the sights and sounds of the world they had missed out on for so long while you just tracked each and every one of them, enjoying watching their souls fluctuate in color and brightness. It was peace; at last, after everything you had been through, there was peace. That gave you strength, serenity washing over you, but the lurking fear that not everything was as it appeared niggled at your brain. You fidgeted as you sat, hands straying to your chest and wrist. Old wounds took time, after all.

As the sun continued its trek towards the horizon, you stood up and looked over everyone." **We need to find a place to sleep** ," you gestured to out there. " **I know where we can go, if you'll follow me.** "

"Lead the way, Frisk," Toriel said.

" _Onward ho_!" Undyne called out, spooking some birds from a nearby tree.

"Y-yeah...I don't want to spend my first night outside, if you don't mind," Alphys added.

"Frisk knows all the best places, don't you?" Papyrus hooted.

You nodded and started down the path to Ebott. You weren't sure if there would even be an Ebott, but there at least would be some detritus. That meant that you could build shelters, at least. With Mettaton's strength, Alphys' brains, and Sans' engineering skills, you were sure you could jury-rig something to keep you all dry. You skidded a few times on the way down because of the gravel and dirt that lined the path. It looked, to you at least, like no one had used the pathway down the mountain in quite some time. Well...no one bipedal at least, you corrected as you saw the flicker of whitetail deer in-between conifers. Everyone behind you was quiet as they too took in the sights and sounds and smells. Alphys' hands were tucked together, her tail balancing her stocky frame as Undyne strode beside her. Papyrus happily bounced from one place to another while Sans tried to look nonchalant, his soul sending out searching flares of magic to sniff out attackers. Toriel and Asgore strode on either side of you, serene and graceful. Mettaton lingered behind everyone, apprehensive and yet absorbing every bit of the natural beauty around him.

Everyone was so enrapt that you didn't want to break them away from their fun, but you were nearing Ebott. " **Hey guys,** " you signaled them to gather around you. " **There might be humans where I'm taking us so just be careful.** "

Papyrus nodded solemnly—you had forgotten that the skeleton could be anything other than cheerful and energetic—

(—like a child you gleefully show off your latest prize. Papyrus cries out in confusion. Dust spatters your face and you grin, chunks of muddy wet monster remains caking your teeth. You laugh and it is inhuman. Papyrus rears back, his hand glowing a brilliant blue with magic. His soul is tearing. He doesn't care. You don't care. He screams—)

"—We gotcha kid," Sans patted you on the back, jolting you from your nightmare. You look at him and give a weak—but you hope reassuring—smile.

Everyone spread out to give you space again and you started moving towards the edges of the town. Normally, if your memory could be trusted, there would be the sounds of children playing because the school was over on this side of Ebott.

There wasn't. There was only the sound of leaves in the wind, your and your companions' footsteps, and birds. Now your suspicions were confirmed.

**[╹‿╹]**

"Is it normally this quiet?" Toriel asked, her previously content smile starting to droop.

" **It's fine,** " you brushed her off, waving your hand dismissively. As you all pass the school—empty of course—you see Toriel put out a few tendrils of her magic to look for children. " **Don't bother** ," you continue walking on, the rest of your friends trailing behind you.

"Why?" Her voice is quiet, not distrustful, but worried. She trusts you; she just doesn't know why there's no children in the school. You shake your head.

" **I'll tell you when we get to the town hall.** " They continue, silent, but apprehensive. Sans' has extended its reach farther now, and you can feel the burn of his eye on the back of your head. It can't be helped—

(—as a thousand tiny bone shards splinter inside of your back and you scream in ecstasy- _pain- **perfection**_. Blue-purple shimmers in your eyes and you see the monster before you, jaw agape. magic puddling from its mouth like drool. You laugh as indigo light washes over you and every bit of you is burned away. You laugh as flesh boils and blisters. You laugh as hair sears away like the wick of a candle. You laugh as clothes go up in flames. You laugh because you're finally—)

—there. Town hall is a decrepit old building—it had been a few years since you fell—but overall no worse off than the Ruins that Toriel called home. You heard the quiet murmurs behind you and planted yourself on the front steps of the hall.

" **I suppose** ," you sighed, " **you want to know why no one is here?"** They gave cries of affirmation and you rubbed the back of your head. " **Ebott...this town...has been abandoned. Probably has been this way since I fell.** " You shrug and point towards Mt. Ebott. " **Back before I fell** ," they looked upset at your choice of words but it was intentional. They had to know it was intentional. 'Fell' was a Very Important Word, after all. " **Back before I fell, no one really liked living here; especially not the parents. Mt. Ebott was told to be a large source of radiation. Now I know it's magic, but humans don't believe in magic any more. It's considered childish to believe in magic now. Or it was. I don't really know if they still consider it childish. Whatever...** " Papyrus is enrapt in your story, sitting cross-legged on the foot of the stairs but the rest of the monsters couldn't be less relaxed. Sure, Sans was leaning casually against a streetlight, but his soul was still searching, still watching, still on the prowl. He couldn't be more tense if he tried. And he's tried before.

" **Babies were being born...weird. Some were like me, missing bits and pieces,** " you gesture casually to your eyes—or lack thereof—and smirk, " **while others had bits and pieces they shouldn't. Humans don't like being different, and they certainly don't like their children being different, so they rationalized that whatever it was about Mt. Ebott that called for all those warning signs, that had to be what was making their kids be born different. Before I fell, most of the parents in Ebott were calling for a mass exodus. Everyone was too upset by the increase in different children and the increase in differences to see that abandoning Ebott wasn't the solution** — **neither did I but that's beside the point 'cause I was only a kid and no one listens to a kid.** " Everyone chuckled nervously but you smiled widely to show them you meant it as a joke. " **So I guess, and this is where it's just speculation, I guess that they packed up and left, one-by-one. A town isn't much without it's jobs and when the parents left, they took the kids. That meant no teaching jobs, no bus drivers, no crossing guards, and so on. Jobs left and so people left and more jobs left with them. I'm sure some of the older ones stayed as long as they could cause they'd always lived here, but the had to have left eventually. Thus, the empty town. I figured this is the best place for us to start getting monsters aboveground. Partly 'cause it's close to the exit and partially 'cause it's empty. We can work on fixing stuff up and then maybe start reaching out. Who knows** ," you gave a nonchalant shrug, " **maybe within the next year monsters will be everywhere aboveground.** "

There was silence as all your friends stared at you, various emotions flitting both on their features and in their souls.

**[╹‿╹]**

"Why did they just... _leave_ you?" Toriel finally broke the quiet. You let out a breath you hadn't realized you'd been holding in. A soft tendril of green twisted around your chest but you brushed it away with a smile. "Your parents, that is."

" **They had better things to do than wait on me.** "

"Why would the humans dislike other humans just because they're different?" Papyrus asks indignantly. You smiled at his frustrated grunting.

" **That's just how humans are. If something is different, they don't like it. That's why I'm glad that Ebott is abandoned.** "

'B-but what do we do now?" Alphys wrung her claws fretfully. Undyne stepped closer to her and her soul let off a soft pulse of yellow that soothed the erratic blinking of Alphys'.

Everyone was counting on you. They knew that you were the one person among them who knew humans the best—or so they thought. They needed you to guide them. Even the King of Monsters was looking to you for advice. No pressure or anything.

" **Well...we're gonna need power. Sans, you and Alphys go find the power plant and see if you can get it working again. Water processing too, if you have time and the tools. Mettaton, can you and Asgore go find food for us? You two'll probably know what's edible better than I will**."

"I could go with them," Papyrus started but you held up a finger and cut him off.

" **I need you and Undyne to go back underground and see who wants to come up now that we know what the situation's like. Mo- _Toriel_ and I will work on picking out and patching up some houses so we have a place to sleep. We need to be under some sort of roof in case it rains**."

Sans looked over at Alphys and then gave you a jaunty salute, "Righty-o kiddo. We'll get those plants running before you can say 'P=ηρQgh'!" He grabbed Alphys and started following the telephone wires.

Mettaton, at first unsure of what to do with himself, stood erect and gestured demurely at the King."Come along Your Majesty. We have food to find!"

"R-right...," Asgore ducked his head and hurried after him, his long legs allowing him to keep up with the robot's swift strides.

"Well," Undyne hollered, "guess we've got a mission! Papyrus!" Papyrus looked at Undyne with excitement. "Let's go and get the others!"

"Wowie! I didn't ever think this day was gonna come and now I get to be a big part of it!" Papyrus scuttled after his commanding officer with childlike enthusiasm. You giggled as they disappeared from view.

Now it was just you and Toriel. The silence was deafening, despite her soul's warmth.

**[╹‿╹]**

" **Don't worry about them** ," you twirled around, feeling the wind in your hair. " **I've got you guys now! And besides, we've got more important things to do that think about the past!** "

"You can call me Mom, you know," she said. You stopped mid-twirl, brows furrowed. "I won't be mad. I don't know anyone who _would_ be, if a sweet child like you called them Mom."

" **I'm not—** "

"Think on it," she interrupted. "For now we've got to make sure some of these places are livable. We aren't snails after all." She bustled off—funny that she bustled when so much had happened. It was almost like she had never left the Ruins. Like you had never left. "They carry their homes on their backs. You know that, right?"

" **Of course! What kind of child would I be if I didn't know my snacts?** "

"'Snacts'?" She raised an eyebrow and you stuck out your tongue.

" **Snail facts, silly!** "

"Ah,how silly of me. Of course, _snacts_. Did you know that a snail's tongue is covered in teeth? It basically functions as a chainsaw to bring food to their esophagus." You both started towards the nearest house, chatting away about snails. Your laughter filled the air. You almost forget about what happened here. Almost.

But, in the face of adversity, who cared? So long as they were happy, it didn't matter. You could wait.

You can always wait.


	2. *Being Home FIlls You With DETERMINATION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go for a walk and think about colors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever guys. OTL
> 
> Didn't mean to make y'all wait for this. I just hit these huge blocks and then can't write for ages and then I feel lie garbage and then I get in a rut and...well....I procrastinate and so on. Plus I lost my job recently and have been frantically searching for a new one and that takes up a lot of time. But I want to finish this story. (Whether or not I can is a different story altogether.)
> 
> I really appreciate all the kudos here. Every last one tells me someone likes what I'm doing and I appreciate it. Thank you.
> 
> As usual, some warnings for this chapter:  
> I'm still using work skins so if you're having trouble reading it, please click the 'Disable Creator Style' button. It should still read okay.  
> Some minor mentions of past abuse ahoy.
> 
> Please let me know what you think! :D

Alphys was ecstatic. "Did you know that the h-humans made computers that ran on electricity only?" She asked you, tapping her claws together excitedly. Her soul glowed brilliantly and you couldn't help but be ticlked by her enthusiasm.

" **Yeah, right! I didn't know what we were missing out on until you upgraded my phone.** "

"How did they do that?"

" **Perseverance I guess,** " you shrugged. " **Humans have a funny habit of doing things the hard way, yours truly excluded, of course.** " She blushed when you winked at her but you stopped there. You cared for Undyne and Alphys too much to rock that boat, and both knew you only joked about those things.

"Regardless, I think it's f-fascinating! They're s-so interesting!" You didn't react when she excluded you from humans, as she usually did. It was easier to just not react at all than get hurt.

Not human, not monster. Frisk was--

(--fucking filth! They clamored for you to spare them but you only laughed. WHy would you spare them, why would you show them mercy when you were given none before? Humans, monsters, they're all the same! Fucking disgusting dust and mud that needed to be wiped--)

\--from her glasses. She readjusted her specs and gave you a toothy grin. "I think I can have a working prototype before the end of the week!"

" **Just don't put off other things. We still need other commodities and who knows how old that plant is. Did Sans say anything to you?** "

Alphys grimaced, a rare expression from her. "He said 'tell the kid that I can abode their commanding me so long as Paps and I have a home worth living in'. Verbatim."

You chuckled and shook your head softly, " **Trust him to be blasé about that kind of thing. You're rooming with Undyne, right?** " She nodded, her cheeks a soft crimson. " **Cool. Do whatever you like for now, just...try and keep an eye on the power and water so we don't have another incident.** "

"Alright F-frisk! See you later!" As she departed, the silence enveloped you again, leaving you to your thoughts. Your sins crawled down your back.

**[╹‿╹]**

Just as you were going to go back to your preparations, someone else entered your field of vision, soul sparkling a buttercup yellow. " **Asgore** ," you greeted the king of monsters with a soft wave and smile. He lifted a large paw in greeting.

"Howdy, Frisk. How are you doing today?" There was comfort in the low rumble of his voice but the yellow of his soul and the ever-present crackle of his magic left your muscles coiled tense in preparation for a fight. He always seemed to know it too because he seemed much more melancholy when he was around you.

" **Pretty well** ," you shrugged; it was truth enough, " **you?** "

"Tori - that is , Toriel. She and I have found a good rhythm working together again. While we are no longer bonded as we once were, and she refutes the title of Queen, she has not lost the edge and eye that comes with ruling over a kingdom. She," he smiled softly and you could see the green that simmered in his soul--remnants of bonding with the monster that he once called wife--spark and glow with kindness, "knows how to connect with monsters in a way that I never could manage. They feel safer with her handing out food and medicine and I am far more suited to designating houses and laws. You, on the other hand, seem to have taken to your job like a house on fire."

" **More like a Vegetoid to dirt** ," you grin but your pithy wit seems to only sadden Asgore more. You feel bad; the king hadn't tried to end his relationship, it was just the product of bad decisions and emotions run amok. It's not like he enjoyed what he did to the other human children.

Not like you had...

" **Regardless** ," you tried to shake that thought away, " **what brings you by?** "

"I wanted to deliver a message from the Watch. Doggo has brought up the last of the ones who want to leave. That means that, out of all the monsters that exist, only about a hundred left underground."

" **Who stayed?** "

"A few of the older monsters, some elementals like the Snowmen and Vulkin, and one or two of Alpys' amalgamates. The ones who do the...phone thing." Asgore's snout crinkled when he mentioned the Memory Heads. Like many of the other residents of the underground, he wasn't too fond of the less...composed amalgamates. They gave a lot of them the willies and Frisk couldn't blame them for wanting to stay when they were barely accepted below ground.

" **So we're good on housing for now?** " Asgore nodded and you flashed a bright smile. " **Good. Then we can focus on making living conditions more passable and maybe reopening local businesses so that there is something of an economy again. Ask around and see what everyone needs if you don't mind.** " In charge or not; monster or not, Asgore was a king and that deserved respect of its own.

Stalwart as usual, the king of monsters bowed deeply, "I'll get on it as soon as possible. Anything else Frisk?"

The question took you aback for a moment. No one had asked you that recently with such sincerity as Asgore did just then. When he asked anything else, it wasn't in a business sense, it was in an interpersonal sense. Did you need anything else? You opened your mouth, then closed it again with a soft snap. Then you opened your arms and held them out in front of you. " **Hug for the road?** "

In charge or not. Human or not. Damaged or not. You needed the reassurance right then that everything was going to be okay and no one gave better hugs than Asgore.

The large monster scooped you up in his arms and held you close to his chest. You buried yourself in his fluffy white fur and listened to the muffled thrumming of his soul deep within him. Justice was his color but he had some of Toriel's kindness and both radiated a warm sense of belonging that they both shared. Even if they never got back together, at least they had that. They had some of each other's color and some of each other's temperament.

And you had them.

Asgore put you down gently, ruffling your hair. "Feel better?"

" **Much.** "

"Try not to overexert yourself, Frisk."

" **Try not to cut yourself again cleaning up yards, Asgore.** "

"I make no promises but I will try."

" **Same here.** " You both laughed softly and then he gave a soft nod.

"See you later."

" **Yeah. Love you.** " And again you were alone.

This time you had something more than your own pity on your mind. You had something more pressing to worry about. Your vision was starting to fade again.

Shapes, once so clear and vibrant, humming with the color left behind on them, were graying out and soon would be lost to the blackness once more. You couldn't handle that again. You didn't think that you could handle another moment stumbling around in the darkness. You clawed at your arm as the memory of darkness and angry voices crept to the front of your mind. Not again. Never again.

You weren't there any more.

Steeling yourself, you stood up from the bench that had been your seat for the past hour and stretched your legs. The metal, although mostly intact due to the rubbery paint that covered it, was not kind to your rump. Your butt felt as though you had been sitting for years and your legs protested every step you took. You slowly but surely wandered up the mountain again; not the way that the monsters came out of--mainly because you didn't want to bother any of the Watch that would be up there to bother you--but the way you had gone long ago.

It felt longer than it really was. Resetting was a tricky business and you wanted nothing to do with it any longer. As Sans once said, "Time fuckery like that deserves to be left to the cuckoos."

_Still_ , you thought as your feet carried you up the overgrown path to the top of Mt. Ebott--practiced and sure--, _time fuckery or not, it's been some time since I've walked this path._

( _Screams and bruises and pain and crying. Why are you useless? You're so worthless! Get the fuck out! Fucking ingrate! Freak! Monster! Demon!_ )

***It seems as though we have something in common.**

You don't even notice when you came to the flat stop above the Ruins at first, you're so lost in your thoughts. When you did notice, you almost cried from laughter. Everything was so washed out and grey that you could barely tell the grass green from the leaf green. The hole you fell in all those years ago was the most striking thing about the landscape--a large black void that swallowed all the light coming at it. You remembered the feeling of climbing as fast as your legs could carry. You remembered tripping. You remembered falling. You remembered nothing; so much nothing.

You sat down and threw your legs into the hole, flirting with death as easily as you flirt with everyone else. Swinging your legs back and forth, you leaned back and put all your weight on your arms to brace you up. _Things are different but the same,_ you thought _. Better, maybe but the same. Same Ebott, different people. Same me, different name. Same hole, different colors. Same mountain, different time. Same home, different silence._

**[╹‿╹]**

_Maybe a better silence._

**[╹‿╹]**

The wind blew through the pines and you closed your eyes, allowing the darkness to engulf you once more. You listened to the bird song and the squirrels chatter and the grass grow. Beneath all that sound, there was a creaking noise. The mountan was breathing and you listened to the quiet sound of life. Not many people knew that sound was there. It was a secret, just between the mountain and you.

The soft breath of the mountain hitched slightly and there was a brief snapping noise that you knew just as well as you knew the feeling that followed. The ground beneath you gave way and you began to fall into the depths of Mt. Ebott once more. This time, however, Toriel wasn't there to heal you. You were alone and you were going to die.

And maybe that wasn't so bad.

After all, you deserved it, didn't you?

**Author's Note:**

> This could not have been done without the support of my QP Keris. Thanks.


End file.
